The One For Me
by Zanett
Summary: Buffy Summers is a 23-year-old single mother to her 3-year-old son, Braxtyn Blake. Her ex, Angel Blake, attacked and nearly killed her when Braxtyn was only a baby. Every since that day, she has been watching everything she does in order to protect her so
1. chapter 1

'The One For Me' - Jeannette- aka Zanet  
  
(ok..this is the first chapter..enjoy! it'll make u cry at the end..trust me..as I   
  
was writing it, I did..)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
1.  
  
'Daddy! Daddy!' three year old Braxtyn said as he was running around in the Sunnydale City Park. Suddenly. he thumped into a man who was writing in his notebook. 'owe..' the toddler said as he fell over. 'well..hey there little guy..let me help you up.' The man leaned over, and helped the toddler back onto his feet. Braxtyn smiled as he looked up to the man. 'Whats your name?' the man asked him. 'B..B..Braxy..' the toddler replied. 'Braxy..thats a nice name..Is your mommy around? I mean is she here with you?' Braxtyn nodded his head and smiled.  
  
'Braxtyn! Braxtyn!' Buffy yelled as she walked around the park looking for her son. 'Braxtyn Blake! Where are you?' Then she turned, and seen a man holding her son. 'Oh..thank God you're alright..where did you go?' she said as she took her son into her arms. 'Mommy!..he help me!' 'Well..um..I was taking notes for my work, then I felt something hit me..' the man replied. 'Oh Braxtyn..what have I told you about strangers?' 'no..its ok..I wont hurt him' the man said as he pulled a business card from his wallet and handed it to her. 'Here..if you ever need a doctor for your son, I'm here..' he smiled as she read his card. 'Dr. William Giles.. I think I've actually heard of you. Its nice to meet you Mr. Giles...' she said. 'Spike..you can call me Spike..its what I prefer..' he replied. 'And who might you be?' he added. 'oh..I'm Buffy Summers, and this is my son, Braxtyn Blake..' she replied. 'Do you have any children Spike?' she asked. 'No..not yet, but someday I'd want one..or two, or three..' he added sarcasticly.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud cry. 'Braxtyn! What happened?' Buffy asked. 'I fell and it hurts..' Braxy said in between cries. Spike said..'here..let me take a look at you and see if you're alright..' he picked him up, and sat him on the bench. 'Its just a scraped knee..and possible a fractured arm..' 'Is that bad?' Buffy asked. 'It depends on what you consider bad...I have some supplies at my office if you wouldnt mind bringing him by?..or..' she interrupted him by saying..'Well..I would, but I ..I dont have a way...' 'I can take you now if youd like..?' he offered. 'As long as we can stop by my apartment first so I can get some money..' 'no..dont worry..its on me..' he smiled. 'You dont have to I..I.can..' she started but he interupted. 'Dont worry about it..I'll get it..' he picked Braxy up, and carried him to his truck, followed by Buffy. 'Are you sure you dont mind?' she asked once again. 'Like I said before, its fine..' he put Braxy in a child seat that was the back seat, then opened the door for Buffy. 'Thank you..' she said as he helped her get in, and then he drove off to his office. 'Where we going?' Braxy asked.  
  
When they arrived, he carried Braxy inside, and sat him on the check-up table. Braxy looked at him in a confused way.'..w..what are you doing?' he asked. Spike smiled as he dabbed the peroxide covered cotton on Braxys scraped up knee. 'owe..that stings!' he cried. 'Its supposed too..let me tell you what my mom always told me when I was your age..she always told me that it only stings because its killing the germs and making it all better..' 'oh..but what are germs?' Spike began to laugh as he thought of how to explain these things to a three-year old. 'They're what causes the pain, and what makes you feel sick..' 'oh..hey it feel better now!' Braxy said. 'See...I told you it would..' he smiled.  
  
Buffy wandered around the office area staring at all the pictures of Spike and his patients. 'Gosh..he must be so..wow! This is just wonderful..all the things he's done for these kids..' she said to herself.  
  
'You know what?' Braxy asked. 'What is it?' 'You'd be a good daddy..my dad is bad..' That came out of nowhere, and really touched Spikes heart. 'You know buddy..I'd love to be one someday..' he sighed. 'B..but why you not got one?' 'well..I havent met the right lady yet..' Spike replied. 'Do you like my mommy?' Braxy asked. Spike began to laugh. 'What make you say that?' 'cauz you looked at her booty..' he giggled. 'I did not!' 'Yes you did! I saw you!;  
  
Buffy stepped into the room with them. 'You have a very bright son Buffy. He's cute..' Spike said to her. 'Yep..thats my little boy for you..' she leaned over and kissed her sons forehead. 'Are you all better now?' she asked. Braxy smiled. 'Yeah...he was checkin you our mommy!' 'What?' they both said at the same time. 'oh um..' 'no..its ok..he says that with everyone..He thinks that just because someone walks behind me, their checking me out..' She let out a laugh as she told him. 'mommy..we go now?' 'yeah..we can..if..Spike is done with what he needed to do.. why dont you ask him?' Braxy looked up to him and smiled. 'Can we?' 'Sure..I'm all done for tonight..'  
  
A few minutes later, they were back in his truck, as Spike took them back to Buffys apartment. Once they arrived, all she could say was..'Thanl you..again..for everything..' 'You're welcome..come by anytime..you know where I'll be if you ever need anything..' he smiled. Braxy yawned. Spike helped her get him out. Buffy opened the door, and Braxy ran inside to his room. She looked at Spike for a minute. 'You're welcome to come inside if you'd like..' 'No..thats ok. I better get going, I still have to finish my daily report. ; he smiled. 'Thank you for everything..Spike..' she said. 'You're welcome..hey what are the two of you doing on Friday?' he asked. 'Nothing..that I know of, why?' 'Well..I was thinking that maybe the three of us could go out..?' 'oh..no..I dont think so...I mean you've already done enough for us..we couldnt possibly..' he interupted. 'Please..I'd love to see you again..' he began to beg her. 'Alrght..we'll go..' she smiled. 'What time do we need to be ready?' 'I should get off around six, so about seven thirty?' he asked. 'Sounds fine with me..' 'So..I'll see you then?' 'Yes..see you then..and remember..if you neev anything, give me a call at my office. I'll be there..' he smiled, then Braxy walked up behind Buffy and asked..'where you go?' 'I've got to go to my house now..' Spike replied to the toddlers question. 'B..b..but why you not stay?' 'Braxtyn! Chill!..please..go pick out your pj's and get ready for your bath.' 'ok..bye..bye..Spikey..' he smiled then walked back inside. Spike laughed a little. 'Like I said before, he's a cute boy. Most of the ones I work with aren't all that adorable like Braxy. I like him.' Buffy smiled once again. 'He seems to really liekyou as well..I would love to stay and talk more, but its getting late, and Braxtyn still needs to get a bath. So..see you Friday?' 'Yes..see you then..Bye Buffy..' he smiled. 'Bye.' Spike walekd away to his truck, got inside, and drove off to his house.  
  
Buffy sat in the bathroom giving Braxy his bath. 'Mommy? Do you like Spikey?..' 'He's cute..but yet very handsome..and yeah..I do..' 'I want him to be my daddy!' Braxy cried. 'oh sweetie..theres just so much you dont understand..Its..it just doesnt work that way in the real world..' 'But you like him?' 'And I always will..I have this feeling that on Friday he will aske me out..' 'Is that good?' 'Yeah baby..it is..' she washed his hair, and rinsed the soap off him. 'You ready to get out?' she asked. 'Yep! Yep! Yep!' he stood up. She put a towel around him, and picke dhim up. Then sat him on the counter as she dried his hair. 'Baby powdy mama!' she put his favorite stuff on him, baby powder, which put a smile on his face. After that, she put his pjs onhim, and tucked him into bed. 'Night mommy..' he said. 'Night braxy..' she turned off the light, and closed the door as she walked into her room.  
  
Once he was sound asleep, Buffy got into the shower. ' 'Owe..Damn!' she cursed to herself as she got memories form when Angel had attacked her. She was rubbing lotion on her legs when there was a knock at the door. 'What the? Its 11:30 at night..who would be here at that time..?' She slipped on her robe, then walked over to the door, and opened it. 'Angel..what are?' 'Buffy..can we talk?' 'Sure..come inside..' He walked in, and she shut the door behind him. Suddenly he grabbed her arm. 'What are?..owe..let me go..! he pushed her onto the couch, and she fell over the table and hurt her leg. 'Kiss me Buffy..' he said. 'No! Owe! Stop!' she cried. Braxtyn stumbled his way into the living room. 'da..ahh!' he started to cry' 'No! Angel please..dont do this!..not in front of our son!' he slapped her. 'Shut the hell up!' he yelled into her face, as he ripped off her robe and touched her. Braxy stood up and stumbled towards them. Crying. Then..Angel turned around and hit him so hard that he hit the wall. He was hurt. Buffy was hurt. Angel just wanted to get some pleasure. 'Why are you doing this?' she asked. 'Dont ask me that!' he yelled. 'What do you want then?' she asked. 'I want you..Buffy..please..I want you back!' 'No!' she managed to get out, as she pushe dhim off her. She grabbed baby Braxy,a nd ran into her room crying, as she held Braxy close to her now nude body. 'shh..dont cry..mommys here..' she rocked him, and kissed his forehead. Then suddenly..he broke the door down, and grabbed Braxy from her arms, and threw him on the floor. 'No! No! No!' Buffy screamed as she scooted back against the headboard of the bed. She closed her eyes as he slapped her. Then..it happened. He attacked and raped her right in front of their own son, who was only 18 months old at the time. When he left, she was so sore, she could hardly move. She grabbed a long t-shirt, and slipped it on. Then picked up baby Braxtyn and held him. 'I'm sorry baby..I'm sorry you had to see that..I'm sorry that hes your daddy..I wish over and over again that he wasnt, but that can never change.' she held him in her arms close to her beat up, and bruised body.   
  
Buffy finally snapped out of it, and remembered that she was only having flashbacks. She brushed her teeth, and then walked into her sons room. Watching him as he slept. She whispered to him once again.. 'I'll find you a daddy who will love you forever. I promise!' she kissed his forehead, then went to bed.   
  
end chapter 1  
  
(to be continued..)  
  
(so how was it? please let me know what you think so far? Review please! I never get any! Please be honest! Thanks! Theres so much more to this story..so stay tuned..and all the chapters are long, and take a while to type..so it may be a few days before ch.2 is up..but keep checking!


	2. Chapter 2

"The One For Me"  
  
ch.2  
  
(Thank you to all those who reviewed! And Kimmac5- all your questions will be answered in ch.3 and well I realize that it may be a bit hard to read, so I'm spacing this out a bit. the lines and all. so..here it is..and enjoy! also..make note that I will post like a chapter every few days...once again..Enjoy! and continue to read and review! -Zanet-)  
  
'Faith!..do I have any more appointments after six?' Spike asked.  
  
'No..why?' she asked a bit curious.  
  
'Because I'm going out...and you can leave early as well..' he smiled.  
  
'Oh..so is this like a date or something?' she asked curious.  
  
'Yeah..actually I do have a date..'   
  
'So..who is she? Whats she look like? Where did you meet her? When?' Faith began to beg him for answers.  
  
'Look..I promise to explain later..but now I gotta go get ready...' he grabbed his coat and keys, then walked out, and got in his truck, then drove home.  
  
'Mommy..owe!..I dont want to wear this!' Braxy cried.  
  
'I'm sorry, but you're going to wear it..' Buffy said as she helped him put on his cute little outfit.  
  
'Where we going?' Braxy asked.  
  
'Spike is taking us out to dinner and possibly a movie..' she replied.  
  
'Oh boy! Oh Boy!' he giggled and cheered with a smile on his face.  
  
'Go watch cartoons while I get ready..will you do that for mommy.. and be a good boy?' she asked him  
  
'o tay' he smiled then pounced on the sofa. 'Scooby Dooby Doo!' he sang.   
  
Buffy smiled as she put on favorite pair of dress pants and shirt.  
  
'Wow mommy! You look...good..' Braxy said as he watched her walk out of her room..'you sexy mama!' he giggled, and made Buffy laugh.  
  
'Do you think Spike will like it?' she asked him  
  
'He will love it!' Braxy smiled. 'I love you mommy..' he said  
  
'And I love you too..' then she walked over and gave him a big hug.  
  
Fifteen minutes later...  
  
There was a knock at the door. Braxy giggled. 'It Spikey!'  
  
'Ok..' Buffy rushed over to the door then opened it.   
  
'Hey..' Spike said.  
  
'Hey' she replied.  
  
'Spikey!' Braxy said as he ran and jumped into Spikes arms.  
  
'And hello to you too..buddy..' he smiled. 'oh and these are for you Buffy..' he handed her a bouquet of pink roses.   
  
'Wow! Thanks..pink? thats definatly a new color..' she replied with a smile as she took them.  
  
'Yeah..um..I've always been told that red ones are for when you're really in love, and um..the pink stands for a sort of friendship relationship...' he smiled knelt down and handed Braxy his gift. 'And this is for you buddy..' It was a cute little teddy bear.  
  
'kool..tank ewe..' he giggled as he hugged the bear tightly then smiled at Spike.  
  
Buffy walked over to Spike. 'You know..you didnt have to do this..'  
  
'No its fine..I wanted too..' he smiled once again. 'So are you ready to go?'  
  
'I think so..' Buffy responded to his question.  
  
'Then lets get going..'  
  
Braxy was still hugging the bear..'Can he come?' he asked.  
  
Spike responded ..'of course he can come..' Spike said with a smile on his face.  
  
Later..on the date...  
  
'You look very nice tonight Buffy..' Spike complimented on her nice looking outfit.  
  
'Thank you.and you look handsome..' she quickly covered her mouth with her hands. 'Oh God...did I just say that?' she asked out loud by mistake.  
  
'You did..but hey..its alright.' He smiled.  
  
_'Maybe to him..but God that was so embarassing..'_ Buffy thought in her mind.  
  
'Dat was gooooood...' Braxy said as he finished eating his dinner.  
  
'Thank you Spike..its been one of the best dinners we've had in forever..' she smiled as she thanked him over and over again.  
  
They left the restraunt and got into his truck. 'Want to go to a movie or something?' Spike asked. 'That is if..you dont mind..and if you want too..'  
  
'Sure..I haven't been to a movie in a while.' she smiled.  
  
He smiled back at her.We'll need to see something thats appropriate for Braxtyn..how about..'   
  
'Scooby Doo!' Braxy interrupted him and pointed to the sign.  
  
'Well then...Scooby Doo it is..' he smiled. 'Two adults and one child...thank you..' he payed for the tickets, and they walked inside the theater.  
  
Once they got into the theater, Braxy begged to sit by Spike. So Buffy let him. He sat up in his seat and smiled. James sat in between Buffy and Braxtyn.  
  
Buffy whispered to Spike..'He's been wanting to see this for a while now..'  
  
'I figured..does he like Scooby?' Spike asked  
  
'Oh..you'd be suprised!..he told me that you looked like Fred..' Buffy teased.  
  
'Oh..but did he mention that you look like Daphne?' he teased right back at her.  
  
Buffy laughed to herself and smiled.   
  
Then..Spike took her hand and held it in his. She was shocked at first, but didnt say anything. Buffy enjoyed being with Spike because unlike anyone else, he cared, and is concerned for both her and Braxtyn.  
  
After the movie, they returned to Buffys apartment around 10 pm, and Braxy was half asleep. Spike helped carry him to bed, then he stood in the hall by the door. 'um..I guess I should be going now..' he said.  
  
'No..you can stay if you'd like..' Buffy offered, but he insisted that it was time for him to leave. She walked with him to the door, and stood there and looked at him. He took her hand again, then leaned in closer to her, and their lips met in a very passionate kiss goodnight. Buffy was speechless once again.   
  
'Buffy..would you like to go out with me?' Spike finally spit it out, and asked her.  
  
'Yes..' she smiled.  
  
Then they kissed once again.   
  
'Here..' she wrote her number down and gave it to him. 'Call me anytime..' she smiled.  
  
'I will..dont you worry..' he smiled back at her, then gave her one last kiss goodnight.  
  
'Bye Spike..'  
  
'Good night Buffy..'   
  
Then he left..  
  
She watched him walk away, then closed the door, and walked over and sat on the couch. She sighed. 'He's so fine...'  
  
Spike arrived at his two-story house, and walked into his living room..'Shes so mine..' he sighed and smiled.  
  
(To Be Continued...)  
  
(-so how was it? Trust me..ch.2 wasnt much, but ch.3 is much longer, and well alot better..I should have it up soon..well..within the next few days..its a bit long, so it takes a while to type it up..I promise a chapter every other few days..or so often..and.. please dont stop reading here..and keep up the reviews and let me know what u think..and hey..tell me what u think will happen in the next chapter..I'd like to see what everyones expecting..lol..its already written..so just curious..lol..also just to let you know that this story is about 9 chapters long, and I already have a sequel I'm planning on..Theres so much to come! Just keep reading and reviewing! Each chapter is long...and this was pretty much the short one..and the only short one! Did I space it out better?for those who asked me to.. well..I hope you stay with me on this story..Until next time...Ta ta! -_Zanet_)


	3. Chapter 3 pt1

'The One for Me'  
  
Ch.3 pt.1  
  
By: Zanet  
  
(Thanks to all those who have been reading my story. Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been very busy lately. But here is the first part of Ch.3. Enjoy! Please Read and Review it! Thanks! Zanet! Oh and I can update more starting next week now that I have the entire story complete! Yay! Oh and this is a big chap. So be prepared. Its sad.)  
  
A few months later...  
  
Buffy was cleaning the dishes. Her and Braxy had just eaten dinner. It was Braxy's favorite. Mac and cheese with chicken legs.  
  
'Mommy! I want my bath now!' Braxy demanded.  
  
'Hold on. I'm almost finished with the dishes. There. All clean. Ok I'm coming!' she chased after him. 'I'm gonna get you!' she smiled as he took off running.  
  
'Ahh!' he screamed. Then she caught him,  
  
In the bathroom...  
  
'Braxy! You're getting me all wet!' she said as he splashed her.  
  
He giggled. 'So where Spikey been? Why he not call?' he asked.  
  
'Well. He's been very busy with his work and all lately..' she replied.  
  
'I miss him!'  
  
'He'll be back soon. Don't worry.' She took him out of the tub, and dried him off. Then put his PJs on him.  
  
He yawned. 'Read me a story..Peazzz' he begged.  
  
'Oh alright.' She took him to his room, and tucked him into bed. Then began to tell him a story. 'Once upon a time, there was a sweet young lady. She was alone, and had no one to care for. She dreamed of someday having a family of her own.'  
  
Braxy started to close his eyes.  
  
She paused for a second then went on. 'She met this handsome young man.' She noticed he was asleep and finished with the story. 'And they lived happily ever after. Together. ' She kissed his forehead and stood up carefully. The walked into the kitchen area.  
  
30 minutes or so later...  
  
There was a knock at the door. She opened the door. 'Um. Its 10:30 at night. Is there a problem or something?' she asked the people standing there.  
  
'Yes. Miss Summers we are with Social Services. We have an order to take your son.' One of the social workers said.  
  
'What? No! I wont let you! Why do you have to take him?' she asked.  
  
'Well. We believe that the child would be better off living with his father, Mr. Angel Blake.'  
  
'Look. You don't understand. He hates him!' Buffy told the men.  
  
'Yes, I'm sure you've told him that Miss Summers. But this is serious. Now hand over the child.'  
  
Buffy had tears coming from her eyes.  
  
Braxy woke up, and walked into the living room area with his bear in his arms. 'Mommy. Who are they?' he huddled into Buffys arms.  
  
'Don't worry about it baby. I wont let them take you.' Buffy whispered to Braxy.  
  
One of the men approached Braxy and grabbed him away from Buffy. 'Son you're going to have to come with us...'  
  
'No! No!' Braxy cried. 'I don't wanna go!' he kicked and squirmed to get away.  
  
The man carried him outside. Just as he had picked him up, Braxy had dropped his bear.  
  
'Mommy!' he cried.  
  
Buffy fell on her knees, and began to cry hard. 'Why do you have to take him? Why? Why?' she asked the social worker.  
  
'Orders from the center. Mr. Blake has just recently got married, and wishes to have his son.' He replied.  
  
'No... You cant do this to me. He doesn't want to go with him! He hates him!' she cried.  
  
'I'm sure you think that Miss Summers. Have a good evening!' the man said as he walked out the door, and down the stairs to the car.  
  
Buffy sat there in tears. 'Nooooooo!' she screamed.  
  
(to be continued! Grr.argg..)  
  
So was that interesting? Intense I know. But it gets better. Trust me. Please review and let me know what you thought of it. Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 3 pt 2

'The One For Me' Ch. 3 pt. 2  
  
by: Zanet

(Hey all. Thanks again for reading and reviewing my story. I'm sorry its been a month since my last post on this story. I've been working on the sequel, and along with that I've been so busy lately with vacations, etc.. Its been a long summer. I start school soon, Thursday the 19th of August, and well I will not post as often, because I will only be allowed on the computer for anything except homework, and well only on weekends for chatting, etc. So I will have at least a chapter a week or so. It all depends on how much homework I have. I really have to focus more on school now that I'm in High school. Well here is the chapter..u know..read and please review! I love rewiews! I'll post more chaps if u review more! Thanks! _Zanet_!)

They carried Braxy out into the pouring rain and put him into the car. Then drove off. Buffy laid on the floor crying. She was hurt so bad. She leaned over and picked up the phone, and called Spike. 'Come on..please..answer..' she began to get impatient until he picked up.  
  
'Hello?' Spike answered.  
  
'Spike?' Buffy said in a teary and upset voice.  
  
'Buffy? Is that you? You sound upset..whats wrong?'  
  
'They took him!' she screamed into the phone as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.  
  
'Who took who?' he asked.  
  
'Social Services came and took Braxtyn from me..' she cried.  
  
'What? Why did they do that?' he asked.  
  
'I dont know! All they said was that they ..well they had a court order to take him. His father got married, and he demanded to have him. I cant believe this. After all this time...' she cried. 'They have no right to give him Braxy...he hates him!' she cried even more. 'They also said that I have nothing for Braxys future. That he would be better off with him..'  
  
'Stay there..I'm coming over..' he said as he hung up the phone, and headed out the door.  
  
'Ok..' she hung the phone up then walked over to the couch and as she was about to sit down, when she seen Braxys bear lying on the floor. She picked it up, and held it close to her like she did when Braxy was a baby. Tears began to fall even more.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Spike was at her apartment comforting her, and holding her close. He kissed her forehead. 'Tell me about his father. Why does he not like him?'  
  
'Because he remembers..' Buffy said in a quiet voice. It hurt her to even think about what.  
  
'What does he remember?' he asked in a concerned voice.  
  
She looked away from him. 'I..I..I dont like to talk about it..'  
  
'Buffy..pet..look at me. I understand that whatever it is bothers you, but if you talk about it, it helps. ' he looked at her in a serious way.  
  
She tried to smile. 'I dont know...its just..you see..I've never told anyone this before, but when Braxy was around 18 months of age, his father, Liam , he attacked me. and nearly killed Braxy.'  
  
'Why did he do that?'  
  
'All because I broke up with him. He got all pissed off about it, and decided he'd attack us. I only let him into the apartment that night, because he said he wanted to talk. I didnt think anything of it. Braxy was asleep. I had just put him to bed. Once he came in, he pushed me away from the door, and hit me. He hit Braxy too after he came crawling into the room with us. I managed to grab Braxy and escape him for a minute...I was in my room with the door locked. but..he broke the door down and grabbed Braxy from me. Then he slapped me, and tore off my robe, all that stuff. and he raped me. Right in front of his own son..' she let another tear fall as she thought about how she felt a little better for telling someone. Especially him. 'Bastard..he can hurt me, but not my son.' she sighed.  
  
He looked at her. ' Buffy..why have you not told anyone about this? You could've had him put away. Lots of things like that. You should not have kept this a secret for this long. Its just..'  
  
She interrupted. 'Are you angry?'  
  
'No..I'm not mad at you, just a little upset because you never told me. I understand why you kept it a secret. I know. I've done it before..' he looked down.  
  
'What do you mean?' she asked.  
  
'Well..I'm..um..unable to have children.'  
  
'Why not? Do you have a problem with them?'  
  
'No..of course not. I love kids..I've always wanted one, its just my body wont allow me to produce the sperm and all that. So I'm unable to...' he looked down a bit upset.  
  
'I'm sorry.'  
  
'Its quite alright now. Braxtyn is like a son to me. When I first seen him, I fell in love with him. He's such a bright child. I will help you get him back Buffy. I promise..even if its the last thing I do..he will come home and back to you..'  
  
She smiled at the thought of he was going to help her out. She turned around and kissed him softly on his lips. 'Thank you Spike. I mean it. Thank you. You've done a lot not only for me, but Braxy too.'  
  
'You're welcome. My father is a family lawyer. I'm sure he could help you get Braxy back. He's one of the best there is. He's never lost a case.'  
  
'Really?' she asked.  
  
'Yes. He loves children just as much as I do, and he would be more than willing to help us out..' he smiled at her.  
  
'Thanks again Spike..I appreciate it.' she yawned then layed back into his arms and closed her eyes.  
  
He held her close as she drifted off to sleep. Then all night long he held her.  
  
He cared for her so much, and would do anything for her and Braxtyn. He loved them both.  
  
(To be continued...)  
  
So how was that? was it an ok chap? sad? please..tell me what you think and review! If you only knew how helpful they are. Any questions? Comments? Please..let me know! Thanks! Zanet


	5. Chapter 3 pt 3

**'The One for Me'**  
  
**Ch. 3 pt. 3  
**  
**by: Zanet**

****  
  
(well this is it. The final pt. to chapter 3. Sorry its so short. well Ch.4 will be the next thing I post. Lol. Anyways..please..read and review..and enjoy! Thanks! _Zanet_!)

'I want my mommy!' Braxy cried.  
  
'Well too bad. You wont be seeing her. Your dad has you now!' the social worker said.  
  
Braxy sat back in the seat. 'I dont like him! He hurt my mommy!' he screamed.  
  
'Yeah..yeah..I'm sure shes told you that. But really..he didnt. So just dont worry about it.'  
  
They arrived at the Blake resident. Angel and his new wife, Darla, walked outside to see his son. The Social worker took Braxtyn out of the car, and brought him over to them.  
  
'Hey there buddy! You've gotten so big since I last seen you..' Angel said to his son.  
  
Braxy looked at him. He hated him. He didnt want to be here. He wanted to be at home, with his mommy, and seeing Spike. 'Who she?' he asked referring to the woman standing next to Angel.  
  
'Oh..this is Darla..shes your new mommy.' Angel smiled and so did Darla.  
  
'What?' Braxy looked confused, because he was. terribly confused.  
  
'Yes dear.' Darla smiled at him as she picked him up. 'Come on..lets get inside and get you all settled in. I've made a nice dinner especially for you. Do you like macaroni and chicken?' she asked him.  
  
He nodded his head yes.  
  
'Thank you..we'll take good care of him. Wont we dear?' Angel told Social Services.  
  
'We will..' Darla smiled, then the Social Services people left.  
  
Once they were gone, they just stood inside the house by the door. Braxy looked around.  
  
Then..  
  
'You little brat! You're just like your mother!' Angel yelled at Braxy.  
  
Tears began to fall from little Braxys eyes.  
  
'I hated her..' Angel said then he pushed Braxy to the ground.  
  
Braxy looked at him, then started screaming crying.  
  
Darla covered her ears. 'Do something! Make him shut up!'  
  
'Hey!' Angel shouted then hit Braxy. 'You...shut the hell up!'  
  
'I want mommy!' Braxy cried. 'I dont like you!' he cried again.  
  
'Well too bad. Deal with it. Because you wont be seeing her ever again! You're here with us now!'  
  
'I dont wanna be here!' Braxy cried.  
  
'Deal with it...you little brat. I never liked you in the first place!' Angel screamed at him.  
  
Darla picked Braxy up and took him to a room, where she left him in there alone, and locked the door behind her.  
  
The room was dark. It was cold. Braxy was starving. He hadn't eaten anything since the night before. He was scared. He wanted to be at home with Buffy and maybe even Spike. He loved them both, and he knew that they loved him. He sat down on the small cot that was in the room, and cried himself to sleep. There was nothing he could do to escape the torment and torture they were going to put him through, because he is only 3 years old.  
  
(to be continued...)  
  
Please read and review! I wanna know what you think about it so far! Please let me know! I need to see more reviews! I'm crying this chap was sad...well you'll see more the next time I post, which will be hopefully soon. Please! Read and Review! Thanks!_ Zanet_


	6. Chapter 4 pt 1

**'The One For Me'**

****   
  
**Ch.4 pt. 1**  
  
**By: Zanet******   
  
(Hey all. I'm so sorry I havent updated in like forever. Well I will begin to update now. I just got home from Mexico. I went on a cruise, and missed a week of school, so thats why I havent been able to update. Now that I'm all caught up, I can finally begin to update again! Well please read and review! Oh and also..I'm working on a new story. Its going to be great. That will be out later. Anyways..Read and Review please! Thanks! )'Dad!..Please! I really need your help..' Spike asked his father as they spoke on the phone.  
  
'Spike..son..ok..calm down. now what is it? whats the problem?' Mr. Giles asked.  
  
'Well..you see..its my girlfriend. Her son was taken away from her by Social Services. They took him to his fathers house, not knowing how much he hates him, and what he does to him.' Spike let out a sigh. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes as he held them back.  
  
'What exactly is his father like? I need to know more son. Its impossible to do things with just the small talk. Help me out some here. Give me some details.'  
  
'According to what Buffy has told me, he abused them when Braxtyn was only 18 months old. He attacked and raped her in front of Braxtyn.'  
  
'Oh my..I can see why now.' He began to take note of this. 'What is this Buffy like?'  
  
'Dad! Are you kidding me? She is crazy about her son. She would give the world up for him. She loves him so much, more than life itself. As it is, she gives him everything now. Food, water, clothes. Everything dad! She loves him!'  
  
'I understand that. I'll make a call to Social Services and see what I can do about it.'  
  
'Dad please! I dont care what you do! Hell..for all I care just do what it takes. As long as you get Braxy back. Please dad. Get her son back.' Spike wiped a tear from his face.  
  
'I will do my best son.' Mr. Giles responded.  
  
'Thanks dad.'  
  
'You're welcome son. Oh and William..please I'd like to meet this Buffy girl. '  
  
'I'll bring her by sometime. Bye dad.' Spike hung up the phone and began to get really frustrated.Meanwhile with Buffy...  
  
'I dont care! Look...I want to see my son. I need to know that he's ok. Please..' Buffy said in tears as she spoke with a social worker.  
  
'Miss Summers..I'm afraid we cant promise you anything with this. But as far as I can see the only way to see your son is to visit him at his father, Liam Angels house. ' the woman replied.  
  
_'That doesnt help at all.'_ Buffy thought. she felt like ringing all their necks. It was driving her insane that they wouldnt let her keep her son. 'What? Are you crazy? The mans insane! He attacked me and nearly killed my son. I cant just show up over there and say..Oh hey its me..long time no see Angel I want to see my son.. ' she broke down on her knees and cried as she let it all out.  
  
'I'm sorry Miss Summers. I cant make you any promises. We will talk again later. In the meantime, have a nice day!' The lady said.  
  
'Ugh...' Buffy screamed as she slammed the phone back down onto the receiver and began cursing like crazy.To Be Continued! Grr...Argg.. lol.  
  
(Hey at least I updated! Promise me..it will get better! Just please read and review! Let me know what you think of it so far. Please Review! They are helpful! Very!) 


End file.
